A Fair Proposal
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Caspian tries to propose but Edmund is being difficult.


A/N: AU setting where the Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy aren't from another world but they are still Kings and Queens of Narnia, Caspian is still Prince Caspian but of another land possibly Telmar where his Uncle is the ruling monarch and is still disliked by everyone.

**A Fair Proposal**

"May I have this dance?" The young man smiled charmingly, drawing back the curtain where Edmund was hiding. Balls were not Edmund's forte and as usual he had snuck away as soon as decorum permitted.

"Couldn't find anyone else willing to stand up with you Prince Caspian?" Edmund looked up at him unimpressed.

"Not anyone as fair as you King Edmund."

"I'm sure, but your Uncle would have a fit, aren't you supposed to be in search of a bride."

"Well then I will simply have to mourn his loss to the night's festivities and let Queen Pruniprismia take him back to his room to rest." Caspian's feigned concern for his Uncle's health was hardly believable but Edmund could not blame him for it, better the man to fall ill and go home then to force his unbearable disposition on the rest of them.

"And your bride," Edmund reminded him.

"I am sure I do not have one." Caspian grinned cheekily and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Very cute."

"I prefer charming and handsome but cute will do for now. You know very well my uncle would have me find a wife to get me out of his hair, preferably a princess in a far away land. I can't say I don't like his thinking but instead of a giggling princess, I would be much happier betrothed to a dashing young King presiding over the fair land of Narnia."

"As charming as that sounds I don't think you are quite Peter's type, not to mention what my sisters would make of your generalisation."

"I'm sure your sisters would forgive me especially as they have seen the women, no girls would be a more appropriate description, who would have me court them. Your brother has already been made clear of my intentions and I have his blessings."

"Well then I hope you will be very happy together."

"Edmund! You know there is no one but you I would rather have by my side!" Finally losing his smile Caspian looked down at Edmund in exasperation at his indifferent attitude towards his words. Somewhat chastened Edmund looked to the floor.

"I will...think about your proposal," Edmund responded awkwardly and Caspian sighed in defeat.

"Presently that is all I would ask for, I shall leave you to your solitude for now but if you should venture out it would be my honour to lead you in a dance." With a quick bow Caspian let go of the curtain once more hiding Edmund from view and Edmund slumped backwards.

"Edmund!" His curtain was pulled aside suddenly once again but this time by his younger sister who jumped into his hiding space shoving him over to make room and shamelessly took his wine glass.

"Lucy! What's the matter?" Edmund hoped they didn't have another incident with some insolent Lord who could not take one of his sisters' refusals to heart.

"You tell me! Caspian looks like someone may have kicked his cat." Lucy always did like Caspian and in her own words it was 'not just because he was something delightful to look at', it should probably not have surprised him that she would be on to him immediately after Caspian's departure.

"I dare say Prince Caspian doesn't have a cat." Edmund replied tartly.

"Oh Edmund, you know what I mean, did you turn him down?" she looked to him forlornly.

"I hardly think turning down a turn about the dance floor could induce such unhappiness."

"Not a dance! Although that does sound lovely, you should have said yes. I meant about the betrothal, he did ask you? Oh no he hasn't asked yet has he? Oh and now I've gone and spoilt everything, oh bother, Susan is always telling me not rush in and I have and it's all ruined!" Lucy was getting more agitated with every word and Edmund quickly tried to dissuade her from the notion that she had ruined everything despite his own embarrassment that it seemed his whole family had known of Caspian's intention to propose before he did.

"Lucy. Lucy! Calm down! Caspian's already spoken to me you've not spoilt anything."

"Oh thank goodness! So did you say yes?" Lucy heaved a sigh of relief and instead looked excitedly at her brother to hear his answer.

"I said I would consider his proposal." Edmund blushed hearing his own words, admittedly it was not the eloquent answer that Caspian deserved and Lucy's irritation with him was palpable in their enclosed space.

"Edmund really! You've been dancing about each other for months. Don't think we haven't noticed how excited you get whenever he comes to visit and you must know that no matter how fond his is of our dear Narnia it's you he comes to visit.

"We've all been expecting this for some time, then Caspian can stay here at Cair Paravel all the time and get away from his awful Uncle and Aunt, won't that be wonderful! Peter's even given his permission, so you don't need to worry about that. Well, what are you waiting for, hurry up! Go! Go! Before Lord Bern's daughter gets a hold of him, she's been after him just as long as he's been after you," Lucy pushed him insistently and Edmund had to stand to catch his balance before he nearly fell out of the curtain in an undignified heap. He didn't know if he should be mortified that his sister had such an investment in his love life or that she had such informed knowledge about it. Nonetheless she shooed him tenaciously to get going.

"Go on, go find Caspian and give him your proper answer! Or else I shall do something truly embarrassing to you!"

Thrown out of his hiding spot and with no where else to go Edmund looked about the hall. Off to one side he could just about make out Lord Bern's daughter smiling flirtatiously at Caspian and step closer to snare him in conversation.

Pushing back his shoulders Edmund took a step forward, a look over his shoulder and he could see Lucy peaking out at him, daring him to go anywhere else but to Caspian. Mentally shaking his head at his sister's devious behaviour he weaved his way through the crowd. When he passed by Peter he took a moment to whisper in his ear, "I think Lucy's had a bit too much wine", Edmund smirked, Lucy wasn't the only one able to use underhand tactics, Peter would make sure she had an escort for the rest of the night and no more wine.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I believe Prince Caspian owes me a dance." Edmund abruptly intruded upon Caspian's conversation with several young ladies, not giving himself a chance to rethink his actions and walk away. Caspian to his credit managed not to look too gleeful at the chance to escape until he had turned fully to face Edmund.

"Of course Your Majesty." With a perfunctory bow to the women Caspian held out his hand to Edmund.

Taking to the floor amidst the tittering of the crowd Edmund could see Peter and Susan smiling approvingly and further along Lucy simultaneously looking at them with adoration and petulantly trying to escape her escort who had just confiscated her glass of wine. Edmund was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Your interruption could not have been timelier Your Highness," Caspian spoke bringing Edmund's attention back to the man holding him.

"I think under the circumstances of our forthcoming nuptials I believe it would be much more fitting if you dropped the honorific and just called me Edmund."

"Gladly." Caspian smiled widely, drawing the younger man closer. "Edmund."


End file.
